


Darting Eyes

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Darting Eyes

Alice knows that, deep down, she is no better than Edward.  
Her dark eyes trail up from Bella's toes to the top of her thighs, where there is then a piece of cloth blocking Alice from what would be a perfect view. It's impossible to look away, the sleeping girl is so beautiful. _Too_ beautiful. It's as eerie as it is captivating. Not only does Bella Swan-to use this modern trend-bring all the boys to her yard, she brings monsters like herself and Edward as well. Guilty heat pools in Alice's stomach. She's her brother's fiancee and Alice herself is married, she shouldn't be dreaming of the girl beneath her. She shouldn't want to protect her from everything, love her like she's the only girl on this world(and to Alice, she is), shouldn't want to kiss her until they run out of breath. (Not that Alice would need to breathe.)  
And yet she does anyway, because your heart never listens to logic.  
Bella's beauty is only one reason why Alice stares. The other reason, the perversely pure desire to gaze at the snoring human should make the vampire's face burn with shame, and yet it doesn't because...well, because it feels right. Bella looks beautiful even when drooling, her hair plastered to her face and traces of lipstick on her pillow. Thoughts of harming her flit across Alice's mind. It would be far too easy, just a little too much force when she claps Bella on the back, or maybe making her turn her head just a little too far. She shudders, disgusted at how cruel she can be. She's really no right to claim moral superiority, after all.  
 _You're a bit too fragile, Bella_ , Alice thinks as she gingerly brushes a stray strand of chestnut brown hair away from Bella's eyes. _If I broke you, which I so easily could..._  
Alice shudders.  
She really is no better than Edward, after all.


End file.
